


The Best Way to Ruin a Day

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [37]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: John is being a good guy and driving his best mate, Jack, home after having a few. Too bad John has a bit of a lead foot - which leads him to be pulled over by the most beautiful police officer he's ever seen.





	The Best Way to Ruin a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr askbox fic I wrote three or four years ago. I had completely forgotten it existed, but someone resurrected it, so I decided to lightly edit and post it here. Rated T for some mild swearing. 
> 
> I don’t know anything about getting a ticket in Great Britain, so this is based on the American way of ruining your day. Hope you like it!

The blue lights that appeared suddenly in the rear view earned a muttered swear word from John Smith. Jack didn’t bother to lower his voice when he turned his head and saw the police car following them. “Dammit! Of all the rotten luck…”

“Wasn’t luck,” John replied, knuckles white on the steering wheel. “Speeding, me.”

“Yeah, but it would have been a lucky break to get away, don’t you think?”

John didn’t answer, just pulled over to the side of the road and waited. He hadn’t had a speeding ticket in well over ten years and hadn’t been speeding much. It would be a simple matter to go to court and have it dismissed or reduced. His insurance premium wouldn’t go up or anything, it was just the bloody damn inconvenience of it all.

The car door behind him closed, and Jack whistled, low. “Oh, man. Lookit this.”

“Not interested, Jack,” John growled.

"Bet you will be. I sure am."

John didn't have time to wonder about that before the officer appeared beside his window, in his periphery, and he rolled it down. Turning his head, he looked up at the policeman.

Or rather, policewoman. Actually, she was an _angel_. He was sure of it.

“I, uh…sorry, just a bit…can I help you officer?”

“I’ll need to see your license and registration, please.”

Jack leaned across to join the conversation. Putting on his most charming smile, he asked, “Problem, officer?”

“Your friend here was speeding.”

“Was he? I didn’t notice.”

The cop, whose badge read ‘Officer R. Tyler’, ignored Jack and spoke to John. “I clocked you at forty-eight in a thirty-five.”

_Shit._

“I’m sorry, officer,” he said humbly, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “Jack, give me your registration.”

“Surely you can cut him some slack, officer, the road was deserted - no traffic around anywhere. And it’s not even his car, it’s mine. John’s driving because I had a couple at the match. Safer that way, you know. We like to follow the law.”

“Stop it, Jack,” John growled under his breath. “Just give me your registration.”

Jack sighed, sounding as put out as if he had been getting the ticket himself. John tried not to roll his eyes at his friend, instead just handed the required documents to the officer.

Jack wasn’t finished. He leaned back over towards the window. “Hey there, officer Tyler, we’re headed to the local, just to hang out for a bit. Want to come?”

“Jack!” John hissed angrily.

Jack didn’t stop. “John doesn’t drink, but I’ll probably have a pint. Care to join us when you get off your shift?”

She didn't look up from her writing. “I’m on duty until seven, sir. Plus, I don’t drink.”

“Ah, that’s a pity.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at officer Tyler, not seeming to notice that the cop wasn’t paying attention to him. She was writing on a clipboard.

“We’re both single, you know.”

“Jack…”

The growled warning went unheeded. “My friend here has been on his own a while, but I’m not out of practice.”

Officer Tyler raised her eyebrow without looking up, one corner of her mouth quirking as she continued writing.

John was absolutely mortified and ready to throttle his best mate. “Jack, that’s enough," he growled. "Sit back and shut up.”

“I bet you get hit on all the time, don’t you?” Jack persisted. “Pretty girl like you.”

“Alright, Jack, enough. Shut up, now. If you say another word I’ll deck you.”

“She’ll arrest you for that,” Jack reasoned, indicating the officer with a tilt of his head.

“Let her. Worth it if it means you quit sexually harassing her.”

Jack snorted a laugh. “Yes, sir.”

Officer Tyler looked up at them, then back down at her clipboard and wrote a little more. “I reduced the charge to forty-three in a thirty-five from forty-eight. If you show up at court, they’ll more than likely dismiss it altogether.”

“Thank you, officer. I apologize - both for speeding and for my friend here.”

She tore a paper off the clipboard. “S’no problem.” She handed John his license and the registration card back, then bent at the waist and peered in the window at Jack. “Just so you know, you’re not getting the ticket, there won’t be anything else you need to do. The person operating the vehicle is the one who gets ticketed in situations like these, so it’ll have nothing to do with you.”

Jack nodded and gave a mock salute. She stood back up.

Officer R. Tyler tore another paper off the clipboard, then handed both papers to John. He didn’t look at the documents, he kept his eyes on her. Just one more look at her beautiful face before she drove away forever.

“Thank you, officer,” John said politely.

Jack snorted beside him. “You’re saying thanks for getting a ticket? Moron.”

John didn’t look away from the police officer. She nodded down towards the papers in his hand and said, “Mind you handle that.”

“I will, thank you.”

She smiled then, her tongue coming out between her teeth, and John was grateful to be sitting down with the car stopped. Desperately, he tried to think of another way to get her to smile at him before she walked away.

Too late. “Have a nice day, gentlemen,” she called over her shoulder.

Jack couldn’t stop himself. “You too.” He got louder as she retreated to her car. “And remember, you can join us at the pub!”

The car door on the police cruiser closed, and John stared at the paper in his hand.

“How much is it going to be?” Jack asked.

A huge grin split John’s face, and he watched the police car pull away. Officer Tyler waved, smiling at him.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how she said clearly that the ticket was meant for the driver and not the vehicle owner?”

“Yeah?”

John slapped the two papers to Jack’s chest, smirking. “Make sure you keep that in mind.”

Jack watched his friend crank the car and pull away with a goofy grin all over his face. He, himself, was dumbfounded, then he looked down at the two papers in his hand. One was a ticket made out to John Smith for going forty-two in a thirty-five. The other was…

“Well I’ll be damned…”

The note read: _John - thanks for being a nice guy. I like nice guys. Call me? 555-3508 ~Rose_


End file.
